Cross Fire
by xxxBanana-Leeksxxx
Summary: As Luka tries to cope with a dangerous situation, shes saved by an unexpected person and goes through daily life with new people by her side while still being targeted by a psychotic man. eventually a (lukaxmiku) story. First fic
1. Chapter 1

Peaceful snoring bounced off the walls of a local ranch house emitting from a young pink haired woman. The corn fields outside her home swaying in sync with the wind. A lone vehicle could be seen driving into her drive way. (AN: / it's a freaking long driveway…. Its like half a mile long). A tall dark figure got off the car and went to retrieve a gasoline tank from the trunk and slowly crept towards the house the figure quickly opened the gas tank and began to throw the flammable liquid onto the house but before he can continue something caught his eye; a slightly opened curtain allowed him to get a glimpse of his beloved slowly he leaned closer to the window, trying to get a better view of her, admiring the sleeping beauty before him after taking one last glance at the girl, he threw the empty gas tank onto the ground and took out a silver lighter from his pocket.

'I'm so sorry luka' he thought to himself almost wishing that he didn't have to do this. Smiling grimly; he said his next sentence quietly

"But if I can't have you…then no one can" and with that he tossed the lit lighter to the ground. Without any remorse, he dash back to his car, and made a clean getaway. The fire quickly engulfed the house; smoke began to fill the house, as the fire alarms beeped frantically, waking up the slumbering girl.

"Huh?" panicked the girl. She quickly tried to look for a door, but couldn't as the smoke clouded her vision. Alarmed, she screamed out for help.

"Help!" her vision fading as she saw a flash of teal coming in to her view outside the window. This was the last thing she saw as her vision blacked out and fell.


	2. Chapter 2

-Mikus pov-

'I think I'm going out for a drive' thought miku as she got the keys for her car. She had a rough day at work; the restaurant had a lot of customers today so she had to work overtime. But anyways tonight was a beautiful night, it was clear out, there was a slight breeze, and the moon was out. As the tealette was about to get in the car; she decided to put the convertible hood down wanting to feel the breeze against her skin. Calming, she reversed from her driveway, and headed out of the sub-division. Heading nowhere in particular, she ended up in the countryside. The moon illuminated her path, as she headed down the long road. But something caught her eye; to her left in the distance was a glowing light. Curiosity got the better of her, so she decided to drive closer to it, quickly realizing it was a fire. As she drove down the long road, a gate entered her view, with the initials 'M.L' engraved in it. Rapidly she jumped out the door and opened the gate, and jumped back into her car hurriedly to get to the burning home. As she got closer to the house, frantic screams of a woman could be heard through the blazing flames.

"Help!" trailed off a voice in the distance. Quickly, Miku turned off her car and jumped out hurriedly. Finding a random barrel of water on the side of the house, she quickly proceeded to pour the water on herself. Her instincts kicked in and she immediately grabbed the door knob; only to get her hand burned in the process; realizing that she would have to find a different entrance. She ran around the house finding a slightly open window. Quickly she looked inside, finding a young woman unconscious on the floor. Panicking for the girls safety; she acted hastily, punching the window, and successfully broke the glass. She climbed through the broken window, and cautiously walked up the unconscious girl. Carefully, the tealette bent over the girl, and gently picked her up bridal style clutching her tightly to her body, protecting the girl from the surrounding fire.

"Gah" Miku groaned as she jumped out the window. Her mind was racing as she sprinted away from the burning home. She speedily ran in the direction of the corn fields in front of the house. Barely entering the cornfield before…

**"Ka-Boom!"** the gas tanks within the house exploded, knocking over miku to the floor. Fire flew all over the place, igniting the grass around the house. Miku looked back at her car; apparently some of the shingles from the houses roof landed on her car. Quickly, she averted her attention to the girl in her arms. The girl wasn't as injured as she was, but she still needed medical attention. She momentarily looked in front of her; a portion of the corn field was burning. 'It wouldn't be smart to go through there'

"Gah! I'm such an idiot!"groaned Miku as she just remembered that she had her phone with her. Quickly, she dialed 911.

*****Ring Ring*****

"Hello, what's your emergency?" said a calm voice on the other side of the phone. Carefully Miku laid the girl on the ground.

"THERE'S A HOUSE ON FIRE!"

"Ma'am calm down, tell me what happened."

"Sorry, I don't know, I was just driving and I saw this house…."

"Okay, is anybody injured?"

"Yes, this girl I saved and me, but she unconscious."

"Okay, what's the address?"

"…"

"Ma'am?"

"…"

"Miss?" Without any warning, Miku passed out on to the ground, due to the extreme heat being exerted around her from the fire.

-page break-


	3. Chapter 3

-Lukas pov-

Luka shifted on the hospital bed as she slowly woke up. The continuous beeping noises coming from various machines made her believe that she was still alive. Just then a doctor walked into the room.

"Ms. Megurine, you gave us a scare there."

"…s-sorry about t-that." Laughed luka nervously.

"You should be grateful, Ms. Megurine." Stated the doctor"if it wasn't for your friend, you would probably be dead."

"….F-friend?" asked Luka confusedly. She didn't remember anybody besides that flash of teal.

"I didn't catch her name but she had teal hair and turquoise eyes."

'Teal hair'? Turquoise eyes?" thought luka cluessly as she scanned through her memories for anybody with that description. "I don't know anybody with that hair color."

-(10 minutes later)- -

******knock Knock******

"c-come i-in." said luka still deep in thought. Just then, a young woman walked into the small room. Slowly Luka broke out of her trance, as she shyly gazed at the newcomer. She couldn't do anything but openly gawk at the girl. She noticed the girl had messy shoulder-length teal hair that contrasted well with cheerful bright turquoise eyes. A black v-neck hugged her torso slimly while blue ripped pants hung comfortably around her hips. She had a childish grin adoring her face. Luka looked away quickly, a light blush intruding her pale checks.

"…a-are you the o-ne that s-saved me?"

"Yes."

"…..T-thank you, if it wasn't for you, I would h-have been d-dead."

"Hehehe, I think your stutter is cute, but anyways your welcome." And with that Luka turned her head slowly to look at her.

"By the w-way my names Megurine Luka."

"Pretty name, mines Hatsune Miku" That's when Luka noticed all the injuries on Miku. Gauze tape was wrapped around her hand, as a Band-Aid was placed on a cut slightly above her eye brow. 'This is my entire fault, if I didn't panic and save myself, she wouldn't have been injured.'

"I-im sorry that you got h-hurt."

"Hehehe, don't beat yourself up for it, anyways now I don't have to go to work XD" Miku said.

'Oh wow' thought Luka plainly. She couldn't stop the inaudible giggle that escaped her lips.

-Page break-

***knock knock***

Ocean blue and turquoise eyes turned around in sync to look at the door.

"Come in" replied the tealette. A man clad in a blue police officer uniform walked into the room.

"Ms. Megurine?"

"Y-yes?"

"Can we speak in private?" Luka turned and looked at her new friend. 'No, I need Miku here'

"Why can't Miku stay?"

"Luka, its none of my business to stay here." said Miku softly as looked at Luka in the eyes.

"But…"

"Don't worry; I'll be right outside the door." And with that Miku walked out the door. Luka watched her as she left the room. When she heard the door click, she uneasily turned to look at the police officer; who was standing at the corner of the room. As she stared blankly at him, she noticed that he had a common blue police uniform on, a gun harnessed on the side of his belt, and a uniform hat on his head. He had blue eyes peeking out from underneath his spiked blonde hair, which was poking out under his police hat, and a pony tail which had restricted any loose hair from falling out of place.

"Hello Ms. Megurine, my name is Leon; I have a few questions to ask you."

"O-oh, please just call m-me Luka, anyways j-just go ahead and a-ask away."

"Very well, what where you doing yesterday night before the fire?"

"A-all I did yesterday was c-check on my corn field and walk in the f-forest."

"Okay, anything else?"

"N-no nothing else besides g-going to bed at 9."

"Okay, that would be all for right now, thank you for your time Luka. In awhile a detective will come in to discuss your case."

'My case?' "Hm…. Y-your welcome, s-sir."

"Well if that's all, I'll be on my way."

"Actually, can you c-call in the girl o-outside for me?"

"Of course." And with that Leon closed the door after him.

-Page Break-


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank y-you" muttered Luka as she watched the nurse leave the small room. Slowly, she looked down at the food on her tray, picking at it slightly.

Miku looked up from her phone as she watched the girl push the tasteless hospital food around in her plate. The tealette cocked her head to the side as she looked out the small window, suddenly remembering what she wanted to ask the young woman. "!" coughed Miku into her hand, causing Luka to glance up at her. A thin smile was directed at the pinkette, as Miku broke the silence. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What i-is it?" replied Luka, giving the tealette her full attention.

"Why were you alone?" asked Miku blankly, as her eyes clouded over.

"What?" questioned Luka surprised, as her deep blue eyes widening quickly. "w-what did you say?"

"I said" Miku started rather boldly again, concern clearly heard in her voice. "Why were you alone during the fire?" She paused before quickly adding, "But then again it's really none of my business, so you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to!"

Luka closed her eyes, putting down her fork on the tray, as she pushed the plate away from her. "No….." she started off, in a weak voice. "your n-not intruding." She opened her eyes to look at the tealette's face; "I'll tell you why..." she trailed off.

Miku took off her ear phones as she listened in anticipation waiting for the girl to say her part.

"I-I was alone because my-"

***Knock Knock***

"Come in!" groaned Miku as Luka stayed quiet, not bothering to finish what she was about to say. Sighing disappointedly, she turned her head to look at the door, watching as the door knob was being turned. She stared in utter disbelief as a tall, slim young woman with long luscious blond hair walked into the room. The woman wore a white button up shirt under a black blazer suit top as black slacks gave her the professional look. A single bang crossed over the bridge of her nose, while her bright blue eyes showed nothing but seriousness. A file folder was held securely under her arm as she closed the door behind her. Miku did nothing but gasp as her eyes darkened underneath her bangs.

"Hello Ms. Megurine, My name is Masuada Lily; I'm here to discuss with you about your case." Greeted the woman as she closed the door, soundlessly. Slowly, she turned to look at the pink haired girl on the bed, not noticing the other occupant on the opposite side of the room. A soft gasp rang through her ears as she set down the file folder on the table, she turned to face the direction of the sound, immediately a look of utter surprise and hurt screwed on her face. Both women stared blankly at each other, neither daring to say a word as an awkward silence filled the room. "…M-miku… is that really you?" questioned the woman in a whisper as her eyes hardened with mixed emotions, breaking the ice.

"…" Miku said nothing, before nodding her head slightly ashe kept her eyes on Lily, a faint glint of hurt could be seen in her teal eyes. Luka watched the awkward exchange between the two girls in silence, she could feel the strong tension radiating off of the two. 'I wonder if they know each other..?' she shook her head softly, 'now's not the time….' She shook her head again as she decided to break the staring contest between the two girls.

"So, a-ah M-miss Masuada… what do you mean by c-case?" voiced Luka as pushed her tray of cold food to the table next to her bed, her gaze never leaving the blonde. She sat back into an upright position as she watched the blonde turn in her direction.

"Huh?" stuttered Lily as her eyes lost contact with Miku's blank stare, a heavy blush staining her lightly tanned cheeks. "Oh right…" she breathed, blinking her eyes as she composed her self, immediately masking her emotions. "Sorry about that"

Miku turned her head back to the window, adverting her gaze to look out into the cloudless sky, she didn't want Luka to she her in this pathetic state. Suddenly, she turned her head back to Lily's direction "Wait!" she voiced as she stared at the wall, "do I stay here or do I go wait outside while you guys talk?" questioned Miku as she continued to look at the wall, purposely avoiding Lily.

Lily didn't dare to look back, knowing if she did turn to look at her, she would be at loss of words again. "No" she breathed as she took in a deep breath. "It's optional, because you're partially involved in this case."

"WHAT!" screamed out Miku in surprise as she stared wide-eyed at the blonde's back. "W-why!"

Lily turned back to look at the tealette, a calculating gaze stained her features. She raised her eye brow at her, as she replied back at the other girl. "You don't have to yell, Hat-" but was interrupted as a buzzing sound echoed through the room.

Miku felt her phone vibrate lightly in her pocket. Curious, she reached into her pocket and took out her phone, looking at the screen in the process. "Excuse me, I have to take this…" trailed off Miku as she stared at the name on the screen.

"Wait …who is it…?" demanded Lily quietly as she stared into Miku's eyes, questionably.

"Rin…"

"Of course it's Rin" she muttered angrily under her breath as a faint frown manifested on her face. Quickly, Miku walked out of the room as she answered the call, closing the door silently behind her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Said Lily as she took a deep breath, feeling her body lose its unnecessary tension. She apologetically glanced at Luka, as she leaned against the table.

"I-its okay," started Luka, "I d-don't mean to intrude b-but it seems like y-you two know each other."

"Ah, yeah…. we've known each other since high-school." Replied Lily as she closed her eyes, before smiling slightly, waving her hand lightly through the air. "But that.. Was years ago."

"o-oh"

"One day, I'll tell you what happened, but that's not important right now" said Lily with a small smile on her face as she walked over to Luka. "Well anyways, lets focus back on you, how do you believe the fire was started?"

"H-hm… an electrical cause?" questioned the pinkette as she stared up at the blonde, wanting to see where this was going.

"Not quite." Said Lily as she turned around, taking out a file from the folder behind her. Slowly, she opened it and produced a series of photos from it. "These pictures were taken outside your residence when our assistance was requested." She then took a deep breath, while showing her one of the photos. "Apparently this piece of clothing was found near this." Next, she showed her a picture of a empty gasoline tank "this was also found by the home, we believe that this was the suspects" now she showed her a picture of a small blackened silver lighter.

Luka stared at the pictures blankly, as her facial expression morphed into one of pure horror, as sudden realization donned on her. "Oh god…" she silently whispered. 'It wasn't an accident… SOMEONE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!'

"Now I know, for a fact, that you are probably freaking out about this" started Lily as she put the pictures back into the folder "but do you know anybody that would have had a motive in doing this to you?"

"…. n-no not at this moment…" replied Luka as she leaned back, stunned, into the bed. She watched Lily dig into her folder, depositing a small paper and a pen from inside it, observing as she scribbled something on it.

"Okay, well I'm going to give you my number, so you can call me anytime you want. Even if its-"

***Click ****

Both women turned towards the door, as they watched it open slightly. An awkwardly silent Miku walked back into the room, her black head phones attached to her head, as loud music blared from them, currently producing the only noise in the room.

"Miku, you know it's rude to walk into a room unannounced." Warned Lily as she stared back at the girl, a deep scowl presenting itself on her face.

"Huh? Oh..Sorry…" replied Miku as she took off her heard phones. Slowly she disconnected the head buds from her phone, quickly putting them in her pocket as she walked to the other side of the room.

"Just don't do it again."

I said I was sorry.."

"…its alright"

"…Thanks Lily."

"… What did Rin want?"

"…to know if I was going to show up for work later, but I said no."

"oh,… anyways. Back to what I was saying, Luka. If you need anything just call me anytime. It doesn't matter if its about your personal life or if its about the case. Just think of me as a friend."

"Okay thanks M-miss Lily."

"Good bye Luka" Smiled Lily as she waved to the pinkette before turning to face the other girl. "Hatsune, its…. Nice to see you again" mumbled Lily as she nodded her head towards the tealette.

"Same with you, Masuada." Replied Miku as she nodded back at Lily. And with that Lily gathered her file folder as she walked out the room, silently closing it, leaving the two girls alone once again.

Slowly Miku looked at Luka, smiling brightly at her as she sat down on the couch. "Oh by the way." She said as she sat down. "I talked to one of the nurses outside." She sighed. "They said that you can be released later tonight."

Luka tilted her head towards the tealette on the couch, a sad smile formed on her lips. "O-oh finally s-some good news."

"Also another thing." Miku started while leaning her back across the couch's arm rest, as she faced in Luka's direction. "Do you have a place to stay?" she asked as she stared into ocean blue eyes.

"No…." she shook her head lightly, before quickly replying. "I'll probably just stay at a hotel or something." She watched in silence as the tealette rubbed the back of her head, appearing to be deep in thought.

Miku continued to rub her head as she turned her gaze to the wall. "That'll never do." She blushed lightly as she took a deep breath. "Would you like to stay with me?"

"W-what?" questioned Luka as her eyes widened. The room grew silent.

"I-i know its sudden.. and we just met!" Miku cut in waving her hands around. "But… I can't just let a friend go waste money… while I have enough room.. " trailed off Miku as she watched Luka's facial expression cloud over into an considerate one.

Luka placed her hand in her lap as she blushed, "O-okay" whispered the pinkette softly.

"what?" shot back Miku, her eyes widening slightly.

"I said okay." Came the quiet response again, slightly louder that the one before. Miku flashed her a grin as the girl's words reached her ears. "Are you sure because I don't want to forc-"

"Your not." Replied Luka, cutting off Miku. She smiled softly at the tealette.

"Well it's settled!" excitedly smiled Miku. "Consider my house now yours!"

Luka closed her eyes, slightly blushing as she watched her friend grin wickedly at her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hehehe" laughed Miku loudly as she put her hand over her mouth, in an attempt to muffle the sound. Luka titled her head down in embarrassment, as the brunette haired nurse placed the wheelchair by the doorway. The blush on Luka's face growing brighter, as she heard Miku's muffled laughter. The brunette watched the exchange cluelessly as she cleared her throat, wanting to get their attention.

Miku turned her head back to the nurse as she tried to control her laughing fit. She smiled slightly at the woman, "Does she really need to leave on the wheelchair?"

"Yes…" Replied the nurse as she nodded her head towards the tealette."It's mandatory for all released patients to exit the hospital on it." Miku looked over at the pinkette as her lips curled up into a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Automated doors slid open revealing three young women on the other side of it, as they exit the building. Causally, the tealette stopped pushing the wheel chair, allowing the seated girl to get off as the nurse stood closely behind them. After Luka got off the wheelchair, Miku turned around steering it back to the nurse as she casted the woman an appreciative smile. After both girls said their farewells to the woman, the teal haired girl led the pinkette out of the hospital, a happy grin gracing her lips.

"You know after all this." She started as she tilted her head to the side, glancing back at Luka. "I'm glad about one thing."

"Which is?" asked Luka softly, as she looked at Miku expectantly, waiting for her to finish saying her part. Miku breathed in deeply, as a content sigh escaped her lips. "My car got totaled." An eerie silence passed over them.

"….." Luka stared at the girl, her eyebrow raised, at total loss of words.

"…." Miku stared back at her with a neutral expression on her face. They stayed like this for a few moments, neither daring to look away from each other until Miku's thin lips broke out into a cheerful grin. "This is why I got a new one. Thank you, insurance!"Cheered Mikuas she closed her eyes, her grin growing larger.

Luka couldn't stop her lips from curling up into a small smile, as she rolled her eyes, watching as the tealette shrugged her shoulders, sheepishly. She followed after the other girl as she started to walk off again. They walked in silence as they searched for Miku's car. "What model is it?" asked Luka, but the tealette just stayed quiet, her hands in her pocket, as she shrugged her shoulders again. Miku kept walking as she gazed at the car's license plates, before suddenly stopping infront of a black mustang. Quickly, Miku pulled out her phone, comparing the license plate to the one in the picture with the one on the car. Nodding her head happily, she turned back to Luka, "Yup it's this one" grinned the tealette as she pulled out the keys from her pocket. She walked over to the driver's side, quickly unlocking it as she motioned Luka to get in. Miku admired the car's interior, as she turned it on, grinning slightly.

Luka turned her head, after putting on her seat belt; her lips were set to a straight line. "I thought you said the insurance company gave you this car."

Miku looked towards her, as her smile brightened. "I did."

"But this is practically brand new." Replied the pinkette as she waved her hand around in the air. Miku's smile faded as she began to back up the car, "I know people." Mumbled the tealette under her breath as she turned her head forward, beginning to drive out of the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both girls stayed quiet as Luka peered out the car's window. She gazed at the many buildings they passed as they drove around in the city. She heard Miku clear her throat as she turned to face her. Blue eyes stared at Miku as she watched the tealette turn off the car, sending a questioning stare to Miku as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"I've been thinking." Started the girl as she smiled at the pinkette before pausing.

"A-about?" questioned Luka as she copied Miku's action.

"Uhh…" trialed off the tealette as she blushed, eyeing Luka's body. "…We should buy you clothes..." muttered the young woman as she rubbed the back of her neck, awkwardly. "I don't think mine will fit you."

Luka just stared back at her, a light blush staining her cheeks. "Y-you don't have to spend your money on m-me."

Miku just smiled as she got out of the car. "I insist, besides might as well get over with it now, if you're going to stay with me." Chuckling lightly as she watched luka nod her head in agreement. She waited for the girl to get out the car, before locking it, motioning her to come along. She grinned as Luka stood beside her, before walking off towards the building.

-2 hours later-

XXXclickXXXX

The front door opened revealing two women on the other side. The first girl placed the bag; she carried on the ground, before turning as she felt around the wall, for a light switch. The other girl locking the door before turning, staring in awe as the light turned on.

The pinkette stared at the white-walled room. Her blue eyes sweeping over the couch as she gazed at the large plasma TV and entertainment center.

Miku chuckled lightly as she watched the pinkette stare at the room, wide-eyed."Do you want something to eat?"

"No." said Luka as she shook her head, before covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Alright then." Nodded Miku. "Another thing, where do you want to sleep? Cause you can take my bed."

"It's okay; I'll t-take the couch."She said as she pointed to the furniture.

"Are you sure?"Questioned the tealette as she stared at her.

"Yeah."

"Alright, and for your clothes, I guess you can leave them in my room." She said as she pointed towards the room down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, are you sure about this?" questioned Miku as she stared at the girl lying on the couch. "Because you can still have my bed."

"No. I'm sure." Smiled Luka as she watched the tealette nod her head, sighing in defeat.

"Okay then." grinned Miku as she flipped the light switch off. "Good night." The tealette turned as she walked back to her room.

Later that night, as the sleep mode activates on her TV, the tealette pulled the fleece blanket over her, as she laid her head back into her pillow. Just as she was closing her eyes a loud bang noise suddenly came from the living room 'THUD!'


End file.
